Suddenly
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sakura ingin tahu kenapa Sai dan Ino menikah. Pertanyaan itu terus berada di benak Sakura. Keingintahuan Sakura tentang Sai dan Ino menguak di mana hilangnya Sai dan Hinata waktu itu. Seberapa jauh Sakura mendengarnya dari mulut mereka? Kenyataan apakah itu? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #66


**Note: **Saya buat fanfic sekuel dari STILL dan Starlight. Dua fanfic cukup untuk pair SaiIno. Semoga kalian suka. Dan soal cerita, saya tidak meng-plagiat sebuah karya orang lain. Ini milik saya sendiri. Sekian dan terima kasih.

* * *

**Suddenly**

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, sesuai rating dan tidak menyalahgunakan setiap kata-kata, alur cepat, agak nyambung. Untuk event 24 hours 10 fics challenge.

**..oOo..**

"Sejak kapan kamu kenal dengan Sai, Ino?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda kepada wanita berambut panjang yang ada di depannya. Dia tersenyum sambil meneguk minuman panas. Di kota Tokyo ini udara mulai dingin karena menjelang musim dingin.

Ino menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Aku kenal dengan dia waktu dia pindah sekolah di Jerman. Nama dia waktu itu adalah Shimura Sai. Sama dengan keluarga Hinata, Hinata Shimura." Ino menghela napas. "Mereka berdua diangkat oleh keluarga Shimura saat kepala keluarga Shimura mendapati mereka jatuh dari tol di Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?" tanya wanita bernama Uchiha Sakura mengangkat alis. "Kapan? Apa mereka berdua jatuh dari atas di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

Ino mengangguk. "Waktu itu mereka berdua terjatuh. Hinata dan Sai jatuh ke sungai. Ditemukan oleh kepala keluarga Shimura yang seorang nelayan yang sedang mencari ikan di malam hari. Kata orang itu yang aku panggil dia ayah karena aku tidak tahu ayah Sai siapa. Karena Sai belum mau kasih tahu aku."

"Oke, itu nanti saja. Aku mau tahu semuanya," ucap Sakura tidak sabaran. Ino terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah... ayah menyelamatkan Hinata dan Sai di sungai pada kecelakaan terjadi. Hinata yang masih kecil belum bisa berenang mengalami kritis pada paru-parunya sedangkan Sai selamat karena dia pintar berenang. Hinata sempat mengalami koma di usianya sangat muda." Sakura menutup mulutnya, iba juga kasihan. "Untungnya Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan merasa penasaran. Ino memegang cangkir itu, tersenyum sedih.

"Hinata perlu dirawat intensif di rumah sakit di luar kota. Ayah tidak punya uang. Jadi, Sai bakal banting tulang biar adiknya sembuh. Mereka pun pergi ke luar negeri untuk merawat Hinata di sana. Tepatnya di Singapura. Keluarga Shimura yang tidak punya anak merelakan rumah mereka di jual dan tinggal di luar negeri."

"Terus?"

Ino terdiam. Wanita berambut kuning kemilau ini menengok ke luar cafe. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sakura tahu siapa yang dia tunggu. Sakura menduga suami tercinta Ino sedang menuju ke sini sekalian menjemput anak semata wayangnya, Yamanaka Misa.

Teringat sesuatu. Sakura menanyakan ini pada Ino sebelum Sai datang. "Kenapa kamu menamakan Misa dengan keluarga Yamanaka? Bukannya seharusnya Shimura atau Uchiha?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Itu permintaan Sai."

"Permintaan Sai?" Sakura menyipitkan mata, bingung.

"Sai yang melakukannya karena dia tidak mau ada yang tahu siapa anaknya. Aku bilang pada semua orang, aku punya masalah dengan suamiku juga menyatakan suamiku meninggal. Sebenarnya itu kebalikannya. Suamiku tidak meninggal dan aku juga tidak punya masalah dengan dirinya," sahut Ino tersenyum lebar. Raut wajah dia tanam tadi gembira tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya pada kalimat-kalimat Ino yang menggantung.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan, Sakura."

Suara bariton terdengar tegas membuat dua wanita berparas cantik menengok ke arah pria bertubuh tegap namun kurus sedang menggendong dan menggamit dua bocah kecil. Satu anaknya Sakura, Hikari dan satu anak Sai dan Ino, Misa.

Sai melirik dua bocah Taman Kanak-Kanak tersebut. "Nah, kalian boleh bermain di sebelah sana. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kalau sudah selesai, papa Sai, mama Sakura dan mama Ino akan mengajak kalian pergi ke taman hiburan." Sai mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta mereka meng-_high five_. "Setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

Satu-satu mereka menepuk telapak tangan Sai yang besar. Sai tersenyum melihat kegembiraan mereka semua. Setelah dua bocah tersebut menghilang, Sai berdiri dan menarik kursi di samping kedua wanita dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Biar aku jelaskan, Sakura." Pria berambut klimis hitam menggenggam tangan isteri tercinta. Kemudian kembali memandang wanita sekaligus kakak iparnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pulang. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa dikarenakan Hinata sakit-sakitan akibat terjatuh ke danau yang dingin menyebabkan dia sering kedinginan tidak jelas. Aku takut jika kami pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ayah bakal marah besar kepada keluarga kalian. Jadi, kami menunggu sampai Hinata sembuh."

"Selama itukah?" Wanita musim semi masih tidak mencerna kalimat-kalimat pria di dekatnya ini. "Tetapi, kenapa harus tinggal di Singapura? 'Kan masih banyak rumah sakit terkenal untuk menyembuhkan Hinata."

Sai menggeleng. "Itu tidak menjamin. Tubuh Hinata terlalu lama kedinginan akibat suhu danau di Hokkaido. Seolah-olah dia akan meninggal jika terus seperti ini. Aku kasihan pada dia. Dia adalah adikku. Bagaimana jikalau ibu dan ayah sampai tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Yang disalahkan adalah aku terutama keluarga kalian, Haruno."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara karena suara Sai terdengar sedih dan kasar. Semua kegelisahannya selama bertahun-tahun ditumpahkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sai menyentuh keningnya, pusing lewat tangan yang bebas. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak berniat berbicara kasar kepadamu."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklumi." Menunggu beberapa detik, Sakura pun berbicara. "Lalu, kalian bertemu di mana setelah Hinata telah sembuh?"

Sai dan Ino berpandangan satu sama lain mempunyai arti terdalam. Mereka tersenyum sambil menggamit tangan masing-masing semakin eratnya.

"Kami bertemu di Jerman. Di sana aku dapat beasiswa sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata tinggal di Singapura bareng keluarga Shimura yang lain." Sai mendesah. "Aku di sana lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Lima tahun aku habiskan di Singapura. Di Jerman, aku menikah dengan Ino setelah berkenalan lebih dari tiga-empat tahun. Di situ juga aku mempunyai anak pertama dari Ino namanya Misa Yamanaka."

Mendengar nama keluarga Yamanaka, Sakura masih tetap curiga. Seharusnya nama keluarga Misa adalah Shimura atau Uchiha, kenapa ada Yamanaka?

Mengetahui pikiran wanita di dekatnya. Sai menggeleng. "Alasan aku kasih keluarga Yamanaka ke Misa, aku punya alasan tersendiri." Sai menatap Sakura lekat-lekat penuh ketajaman. "Pertama, aku tidak mau ada yang tahu di mana aku berada bersama isteriku. Kedua, aku tahu kalau kakakmu itu lagi mencari tahu keberadaanku lewat Ino. Jadi, aku tidak kasih tahu. Aku minta pada Ino kalau aku sudah meninggal."

"Kenapa dengan kak Sasori?" Sakura mengernyit bingung, belum mengerti.

"Karena aku tahu alasan Sasori mengejar keluargaku atas dasar mengembalikan citra keluarganya yang hancur di mata keluarga Uchiha." Sai menghela napas berat lagi. "Aku butuh waktu. Alasan aku menghindar karena aku tahu ayah bakal menjodohkanku dengan seseorang tidak aku sukai. Makanya aku menikahi Ino diam-diam di salah satu sudut desa di Jerman sana."

Sakura gugup tidak berani bertanya. Dia meneguk minuman cokelat panas dan mengamati anak semata wayangnya membaca buku bersama Misa, anak Sai dan Ino. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak tahu semua hal kejadian waktu itu. Ingatannya sempat hilang. Orang yang dicintainya waktu kecil pelan-pelan menghilang di ingatannya. Walaupun hanya sementara. Tetapi, perlakuan kejam Sasuke dulu membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan Sasuke yang sekarang.

Sai menepuk punggung Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda hampir menumpahkan minumannya menatap Sai kesal dan... tajam. Sai meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Dan... kemarin bulan lalu kalian muncul dan dua minggu lalu kalian kembali dengan menampakkan diri di hadapan kami di sebuah acara makan malam, bukan?"

Sai terkekeh geli. "Berkat itulah, hanya satu orang kaget dengan semua ini. Dia adalah pasangan bisnisku sekaligus orang yang disukai Hinata."

"Naruto?" tanya isteri tersayang Uchiha Sai memandang dua orang paling disayangi dan dikasihi. "Hinata suka Naruto?"

Dua-duanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa Naruto juga suka Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran lagi pada temannya yang bodoh tersebut.

Mereka sekali mengangguk bersamaan. Ino terlihat heboh, menggeleng tidak melepaskan sentuhan dari suami terkasih.

"Lalu, lalu? Kenapa kalian bisa melakukan ini semua tanpa ijin dari ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto?" tanya Sakura, betul-betul banyak pertanyaan di benak isteri Uchiha Sasuke ini. Semua pertanyaan benar-benar harus di jawab pada pria berambut klimis ini.

"Hei, hei... aku akan melakukannya tanpa kamu suruh." Sai merapikan posisi duduknya kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Sai berdehem. "Setelah itulah aku mengajari anakku belajar semua bahasa. Mulai dari bahasa Inggris, Jerman, dan Jepang."

"Kenapa jadi ke anak?" tanya Sakura tidak puas, mengernyit kesal. Dia bersedekap memandang Sai kesal. Ino menunduk malu. "Yang aku tanya, kenapa kalian harus menghilang dan muncul bulan kemarin? Gara-gara kalian hidup kami hampir hancur."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kamu tahu, kenapa kalian tidak muncul sesegera mungkin?" teriak Sakura. Semoga suaranya tidak mengganggu pengunjung cafe ini. Dia sudah terlalu capek pada perlakuan orang tua Sasuke kepada dirinya. Mereka mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke untuk menikahinya demi membalaskan dendam. Walau sekarang orang tua Sasuke sudah meminta maaf, tetapi masih ada rasa tergelak tidak suka dan ingin sekali memaki-maki mereka yang merendahkan dirinya yang hilang ingatan.

"Kumohon jangan marah pada orang tuaku. Mereka belum sepenuhnya salah. Ini mungkin karena keegoisan ayah yang suka menang sendiri tanpa mau dengar keluhan orang lain," sahut Sai tersenyum iba. Rontok sudah pertahanan Sakura yang terdengar marah. Hatinya kini melembut.

"Pertanyaanku belum terjawab. Semoga kalian tidak mengalihkan pertanyaan," tatap Sakura tajam ke kedua orang pasangan muda tersebut.

Sai mengangkat tangan menyerah. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada Ino untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sai bangkit untuk pamit mau ke kamar mandi sekalian menemui keponakan dan anak tercinta. Sakura menyetujui.

Di mana Sai menghilang, Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Aku menikah dengan Sai setelah orang tuaku meninggal dunia. Sai sengaja kasih nama Misa Yamanaka itu atas permintaan ayah dan ibuku. Mereka ingin sekali punya cucu. Meskipun Sai setengah hati menerimanya. Aku yang sebatang kara akhirnya menikah dengan orang yang aku anggap biasa saja."

"Memangnya Sai itu dulunya biasa saja?" Ino mengangguk dalam diam. "Jadi, kapan kalian datang ke Jepang?"

"Kami datang ke Jepang untuk usaha Sai berkembang pesat di sini berkat bantuan Naruto. Naruto yang dulu tidak mengenal wajah Sai sejak kecil menawarkan kerja sama. Ada yang di Hong Kong, ada yang di Jepang. Sai memilih di Hong Kong sekaligus membawa Hinata jika dia libur nanti," sahut Ino menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura.

"Alasan kamu menawarkanku pergi ke Hong Kong bertemu Sasuke, itu karena kamu mau bertemu suamimu?" Sakura melihat Ino tersenyum sumringah. Sakura tidak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mau saja mempercayai Ino. Untung saja Ino memberi tawaran itu. Kalau tidak, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Sejak kamu dijemput Sasuke dan tinggal di hotel ternama di Hong Kong, malamnya aku dan anakku dijemput oleh Sai. Sebetulnya aku sudah punya anak lagi dari Sai, namanya Sayo." Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Ino bisa melihatnya. "Aku membiarkan Sai membawa Sayo ke Hong Kong. Sai 'kan tinggal sendirian."

"Sayo? Dia anakmu dan Sai?" Ino kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya kepala Sakura sudah terjawab semua. Dia sudah mulai pusing dengan segala misteri belum terpecahkan di mulut Ino ini.

"Tahun depan kami bakal mengganti keluarga kami dari Yamanaka jadi Uchiha. Jadi, Misa Yamanaka berubah ke Misa Uchiha. Keren, bukan?" Sakura menyetujuinya. "Dan soal tempat tinggal, aku bakal pindah ke Hong Kong bersama Sai. Soal Misa juga aku titipkan ke Hinata sampai dia lulus sekolah dasar. Misa bisa main lagi bersama Hikari."

"Kenapa harus pindah ke Hong Kong?" Sakura sedih melihat sahabatnya bakal pergi.

"Aku pergi ke sana untuk merawat suamiku dan anakku, Sakura. Kamu belum tahu kalau Sayo umurnya baru dua tahun. Sai bisa pusing dari merawat anak dan mengurus pekerjaan. Apalagi orang tua angkatnya meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu. Aku tidak tega." Ino menenangkan Sakura dengan menyentuh kedua tangan Sakura berada di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum merelakan. Ino lega mendengarnya. "Aku juga belum kasih tahu sesuatu." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dan menyentuh perutnya. "Aku juga punya calon anakku dan Sasuke juga adik bagi Hikari."

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Akhirnya..." Ino bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya pun memeluknya. "Aku turut berbahagia, sayang."

"Makasih, Ino."

"Ibu punya bayi lagi, ya?" tanya balita berumur lima tahunan memiliki rambut yang sama seperti ibunya. Dia melompat kegirangan mendekati ibunya. "Jadi, aku punya adik bayi dong?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya, memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Ibu satu anak ini terharu mendengar ucapan anaknya yang akan punya adik. "Iya, sayang. Kamu akan punya adik."

"Horeee!" Hikari memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan lengan kecilnya.

Sai melirik Ino. "Sayang, bisakah kamu membawa dua anak kecil ini ke mobil. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kakak iparku."

"Tentu saja, sayang." Ino meminta Hikari melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Lalu, menggamit tangan Misa dan membawa kedua balita ini ke parkir luar cafe. Ino menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu masuk cafe. Sai duduk di hadapan Sakura di mana isterinya tadi duduk.

"Aku bersyukur pada kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu di mana aku dan Hinata menghilang kemudian jatuh ke danau. Aku diangkat oleh keluarga Shimura, menyembuhkan trauma dingin Hinata di Singapura sampai keluarga Shimura menjual rumahnya di Hokkaido, kesembuhan Hinata, aku belajar di Jerman, bertemu Ino, menikahinya, mempunyai anak, mendapatkan pekerjaan kembali di Jepang, Naruto menawarkan pekerjaan ke Hong Kong dan aku akhirnya bertemu kalian semua." Sai menyeringai melihat masa-masa di mana dirinya pernah hidup susah. Sai terus merasakan bagaimana hidup susah. Kembali ke nol dan akhirnya berubah menjadi pengusaha sukses tidak terelakkan.

"Aku bersyukur pada kecelakaan itu. Ketiba-tibaan tidak tersengaja. Jika Tuhan tidak mengatur semuanya, mungkin aku tidak tahu apa arti hidup susah," Sai tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura lega juga bersyukur. "Begitu juga denganmu, 'kan? Bersyukur telah hilang ingatan. Berkat ketabahanmu menghadapi Sasuke yang keras juga orang tua yang selalu memanjakan anak-anaknya. Aku salut padamu, Sakura."

"Sekarang aku hidup dengan damai, Sai." Ingat kehidupan awal terjadi membuat Sakura terus berharap kehidupannya dengan suaminya berjalan lancar, tidak ada lagi namanya wanita bernama Karin.

"Semoga saja." Sai mengangkat lengannya dan melihat jam tangan menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Sudah sore, ya? Lebih baik kita pulang. Kamu tidak mau 'kan dicari-cari terus sama Sasuke."

Wanita berambut musim semi bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh adik iparnya. Selama mereka membayar minuman, Sakura melirik Sai dan berbicara padanya. "Alasan kamu tidak mau menemui ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto karena kamu ingin belajar hidup mandiri? Jadi orang biasa saja?"

"Tuh kamu tahu. Itulah alasan aku tidak mau pulang." Sai yang membayar minuman yang diminum oleh isteri dan kakak iparnya juga sebagian dari keponakan dan anaknya. "Supaya aku mengenal arti kehidupan tanpa harus dikekang oleh orang tua. Aku mau belajar mandiri."

"Ya, ya." Sakura mengangguk sambil terkekeh geli.

Sai membuka pintu keluar cafe dan mengantar Hikari dan Sakura pulang ke rumah Uchiha. Sedangkan Sai harus balik ke Hong Kong bersama Ino. Misa dititipkan oleh Hinata di rumah dekat villa keluarga Uchiha.

Waku mereka menghilang, ada seorang wanita berambut berkacamata dan wanita berambut merah maron bercanda sambil tersenyum sinis. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan membalaskan dendam keluarga Uchiha karena telah menjebloskan wanita berambut merah ini.

Dua sosok ini adalah orang-orang paling diketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sepertinya masih banyak rintangan bagi pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke termasuk Hikari di dalamnya. Sepertinya petualangan Hikari tidak berhenti sampai di sini saja.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Wohooo! Akhirnya saya bisa membuat ff SaiIno. *w*)/ Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini fanfic kedua. Semoga kalian suka yang satunya, ya. Makasih :3

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
